


1941

by lolaarlo



Category: Supernatural, Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: 1941, Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: Primeras Aclaraciones:Este fic está basado en el personaje de Dean Winchester interpretado por Jensen Ackles de la serie Supernatural y el personaje de Eliot Ness del episodio 15 de la primera temporada de Timeless interpretado por Misha Collins. Los personajes que actualmente vais a ver en el fic, son personajes creados en parte por Eric Kripke y la historia americana; ya que Eliot Ness existió en la vida real solo que en mi historia está personificado por Misha Collins. Sin más que decir por el momento, disfrutar del fic.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eliot Ness/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	1941

**Primeras Aclaraciones:**

**Este fic está basado en el personaje de Dean Winchester interpretado por Jensen Ackles de la serie Supernatural y el personaje de Eliot Ness del episodio 15 de la primera temporada de Timeless interpretado por Misha Collins. Los personajes que actualmente vais a ver en el fic, son personajes creados en parte por Eric Kripke y la historia americana; ya que Eliot Ness existió en la vida real solo que en mi historia está personificado por Misha Collins. Sin más que decir por el momento, disfrutar del fic.**

**1941**

Dean y Sam estaban buscando la manera de que el mayor de los Winchester fuera al año 1941 para hablar con Elliot Ness y descubrir más sobre diversos temas que a día hoy les estaban dando guerra y no podían con ellos. Sam estuvo semanas buscando el hechizo que debían usar para eso y cuando por fin lo encontró, lo hizo en el búnker y una brecha se abrió. Dicha brecha en teoría llevaba a Dean al 1941 de su dimensión pero no era así porque Sam había dicho mal alguna palabra sin quererlo. Después de vestirse con ropa de la época, el mayor de los hermanos se despidió de su hermano y entró en la brecha. El cambio de dimensión hizo que acabara en el suelo inconsciente un rato hasta que recuperó el consciente. Miró a su alrededor y no sabía bien donde había aterrizado. Algo aturdido, caminó en busca de respuestas a su pregunta. Cuando por fin vio a alguien, le preguntó el año y dónde se encontraban, el señor le tomó por loco y no le dijo nada. Dean suspiró por aquello y siguió buscando ayuda hasta que una joven le dijo que estaban en 1941 en Chicago. Por lo menos había aterrizado en el año y ciudad que debía pero, ¿ahora como encontraba al famoso Eliot Ness? Dean debía pensar que hacer y sobre todo, pensar en que no debía volverse un fanboy delante de él. Amaba la película sobre Eliot Ness y su grupo de los intocables y esa película no era de esa época ni por asomo.

Dean no supo como pero acabó en la comisaría de policía, allí se quedó pensando si esa era la de Ness o no. Vio a un montón de periodistas en las escaleras que separaban la entrada de dicha comisaría de la calle y esperó a que se fueran. Vio a un hombre que se parecía demasiado a Castiel y se sorprendió. ¿Qué narices hacía allí Castiel? ¿Acaso no creía que iba a poder con la misión él solo? Suspiró con molestia por aquello, que no era un niño al que controlar ni mucho menos. Aunque claro, ¿cómo iba a estar allí Cass si no sabía dónde estaba por culpa de Chuck? Ahora estaba enrabietado por aquello, aunque dicha rabieta se le fue cuando un hombre llamó al supuesto “Castiel”, señor Ness, ¿qué? Ahora sí que no entendía ni madres de lo que estaba a suceder en aquellos momentos. ¿Desde cuándo Eliot Ness era igualito a Castiel? Desde nunca, entonces, ¿estaba en su dimensión o no? Por aquello parecía que no y eso sorprendió demasiado al mayor de los Winchester. ¿Y ahora cómo iba a volver a su tiempo y dimensión? Aquello era tan complicado que no entendía que estaba a suceder. De todos modos, no debía perder la oportunidad de acercarse a Eliot Ness y más en esos momentos que sabía que se parecía a su ángel favorito.

La pregunta del millón ahora que sabía dónde trabajaba era la siguiente, ¿cómo acercaste a él sin levantar sospechas ni nada? Si Sam estuviera con él, le hubiera dado un plan elaborado y detallado de que hacer, pero como siempre él lo desobedecería y haría lo que le diera la gana, con lo que pensó que haría Sam para hacer lo contrario. ¿Y qué era lo contrario? Acercarse sin más a Eliot y abordarle como si nada.

  * Hola señor Ness, usted no me conoce pero yo a usted si por lo que leo en prensa y demás. Necesito su ayuda — Eliot le escuchó, le miró de arriba abajo y le dijo que no le interesaba — es el único que puede ayudarme con mi problema, mi problema viene por un hombre llamado Lucifer que fue aliado de Al Capone.



Aquella frase hizo que Ness se parara y le mirara. ¿Cómo es que un simple hombre que jamás había visto conocía la existencia de Lucifer? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

  * Dime señor no se tu nombre. ¿De qué conoces a Lucifer? ¿Cómo sabes que existe?



Dean tragó duro y suspiró porque sabía que decirle todo iba a ser duro, bien pero bien duro.

  * Me llamo Dean, Dean Winchester y Lucifer es mi cuñado o algo parecido. Gabriel, el hermano de Lucifer y mi hermano, Sam, son pareja — le dijo mientras intentaba aparentar normalidad.



Aquello sorprendió demasiado a Ness, tanto que tuvo que sentarse en un banco a procesar la información recibida por parte del mayor de los Winchester. Dean no supo bien porque lo hizo, pero le abrazó y le dijo que sentía haberle dicho todo eso de golpe, que no era su intención molestar, que se iría con su problema a otro lado y ya vería como solucionarlo de alguna forma. Eliot le dijo que se quedara, incluso le ofreció asilo en su casa para que Lucifer no le hiciera nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Dean se sorprendió por la amabilidad y la aceptó con gusto. Ambos fueron a casa de Ness y allí el agente del tesoro, le dio ropa para dormir y le dijo que le haría la cena. Dean se sorprendió de no ver a Eliot con su esposa, Evaline pero el propio Ness le dijo que no podía estar con ella por culpa de Al Capone porque siempre que iba a donde estaba el agente, alguien de su entorno acababa muerto, así que aunque Evaline y él seguían casados, cada uno vivía lejos el uno del otro por seguridad. Era entendible aquello la verdad pero le preocupaba Capone, bueno no, lo que le preocupaba era no acabar enamorado de él, ¿por qué iba a pasar eso? Uno, porque se parecía a Cass. Y dos porque Ness era uno de sus ídolos desde siempre.

Se sentó en la silla de la cocina esperando órdenes de él para ayudarle en algo, pero no las tuvo, entonces el mayor de los Winchester le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda en algo, a lo que Ness respondió que podía abrir el vino y servir una copa a cada uno. El agente del tesoro le dijo donde guardaba el abre botellas, el vino y las copas. Dean le hizo caso y cogió el abre botellas y lo usó para abrir la botella que Ness le ofrecía beber, se quedó perplejo al ver que la botella era una botella sin estrenar de un buen vino de 1920. ¿Por qué le daba buen vino? ¿Por qué? No entendía esa amabilidad de parte de Eliot pero, tampoco iba a rechazarla sino se volvía descortés y podría causar tensión entre él y Ness y, era algo que no quería que sucediera la verdad.

Una vez que tuvo las copas listas, se acercó al agente y le entregó una. El mayor de los Winchester se apoyó en la tarima de mármol de la cocina cerca de donde Ness cocinaba y le miró. En ese momento, Dean se mordió el labio inferior al ver lo fuerte que el agente estaba y lo bien que cocinaba. Maldición, se estaba a enamorar de él y no había vuelta atrás, no la había ya. Le dio un trago a su copa algo nervioso e intentó calmarse pero, Eliot le hablaba, al principio no le hizo mucho caso ya que se fijó en los labios de su ídolo y en las ganas que tenía de saborearlos y sentirlos cerca de él. Luego de unos segundos le hizo caso y atendió a lo que el agente le decía sobre lo que sabía de Lucifer. Era interesante descubrir lo que los humanos que no sabían la verdad de Lucifer decían de él. Cuando Ness dejó de hablar del tema, Dean dejó su copa en la tarima de mármol y se acercó al agente del tesoro. No supo bien porque fue tan rápido pero le acarició el brazo y luego le besó disfrutando de aquel beso robado a su ídolo.

Ness por su parte se puso tan torpe que se sorprendió y se apartó nervioso, era el primer hombre que le besaba de esa forma y le había gustado pero no podía estar con él a ese nivel, no podía por su trabajo, su familia y su reputación. Miró al mayor de los Winchester destrozado por lo que el agente había hecho que se sintió mal y culpable por lo sucedido. Ness le explicó todo y le dijo que si le había parecido atractivo pero que no podían tener nada público por su vida y su familia.

Dean se sorprendió de esas declaraciones y sintió que no debía haber hecho nada pero, cuando notó que Ness le besaba de nuevo sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y sonrió correspondiéndole de forma maravillosa. El Winchester estaba en una nube y se notaba. Estaba siendo correspondido por su ídolo y eso nunca lo había imagino. Eso le gustó, le hizo feliz y le hizo sentirse querido por un momento. Vio mientras besaba al agente del tesoro como este apagaba el fuego de la cocina y le empezaba a desnudar. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Si era él casi en el 100% de las ocasiones quien desnudaba primero a la otra persona y, esa iniciativa por parte de Eliot le gustó tanto que él también se puso a desnudarle para disfrutar de su cuerpo desnudo.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, sin dejar se besarse, Eliot le guio a la cama donde le posó y disfrutó del cuerpo del mayor de los Winchester con su mirada. Después de eso, Ness cogió iniciativa y empezó a besar el cuello del contrario, fueron besos con lengua incluida con lo que las lamidas en el cuello también eran presentes. Dean empezó a gemir despacio y bajo por aquello, se notaba bien lo que el agente del tesoro hacía en él. El Winchester notó como Ness bajaba esos besos con lamidas por el torso algo peludo de él hasta el pecho donde las lamidas de pezones estaban más que garantizadas, tanto fue que por eso, Dean pegó un pequeño grito de placer y gimió gustoso. Ness le escuchó y sonrió por ver lo que provocaba en el contrario, por ver lo que estaba a suceder frente a sus ojos. Dean estaba todo sonrojado por aquello y por ende, se mordía el labio inferior para poder controlar sus gemidos sonoros pero, era complicado, siempre que le tocaban su pecho sensible sentía mucho pero mucho placer con aquello y, le gustaba esa sensación más de lo que uno podía llegar a pensar. Ness seguía en el pecho aun disfrutando de lo que producía al contrario con sus lamidas y sus pequeñas mordidas en ellos. De maldoso, el agente pasó sus dedos de forma suave cerca del miembro de Dean y aquello hizo que el mayor de los Winchester sintiera un cosquilleo agradable y lleno de placer. ¿Por qué le hacía sufrir de aquella forma tan sensual? ¿Por qué le hacía esos juegos previos tan eróticos? ¿Por qué no se lo follaba de una? Tantas preguntas tenía el Winchester sobre lo que estaba a suceder que se sentía ido y disfrutón a la vez.

Ness volvió a posar sus dedos cerca del miembro y esa vez, si lo tocó dejando sus dedos disfrutar del glande y del orificio. Dean notaba todo aquello y no podía controlar sus gemidos sonoros y por ende agarró de un galón las sábanas para agarrase a algo, pero sin querer del placer tan profundo que estaba a tener las rompió. Ness dejó un momento los pechos del Winchester y le susurró que le agarrara de la espalda. Dean le hizo caso y se agarró a la espalda del mayor con suma fuerza. Eliot al ver aquello, siguió con los pezones y el glande, incluso, le metió un dedo en el orificio del glande para mayor disfrute. Dean nunca había sentido aquello, era una sensación nueva y una sensación que le provocaba un placer demasiado grande. Dean se agarró más fuerte a Ness y disfrutó de las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba a experimentar en aquellos momentos. Sin darle ninguna tregua, el agente metió otro dedo dentro del glande y jugueteó con ambos como si fuera algo normal. ¿Desde cuándo alguien de 1941 sabía sobre el placer que daba que te metieran dedos en el orificio del glande? Aquello sorprendió tanto a Dean que hizo que arqueara la espalda y se sintiera vergonzoso por tanto placer que estaba a soportar. Ness dejó el pecho del mayor de los Winchester y le mordió el cuello para luego expulsar aire en la mordida para dar mayor placer y disfrute. Dean intentaba aguantar pero si el agente seguía así por más tiempo, se iba a acabar corriendo con suma fuerza.

  * Ummm, no aguantaré mucho — le dijo Dean entre gemidos fuertes y sonoros.
  * Por mí puedes correrte — le susurró el contrario aumentando el uso de los dedos dentro de Dean.



Para Dean aquello era tan gustoso que se corrió fuerte, tanto que su pecho y torso quedaron llenos de semen, semen que Ness se encargó de limpiar con su lengua para mayor disfrute y de paso erizar a Dean. Dean jadeaba por el orgasmo que acaba de tener pero sabía que esto no iba a quedarse así, sabía que faltaba que Ness le follara, pero claro, no sabía cuándo eso iba a suceder, todo era una incógnita. Cuando notó su torso y pecho limpios, también notó un momento de paz en la nube de orgasmos y gemidos que se encontraba en esos momentos y, descansó. Ness por su parte, había dejado de tocar a Dean porque se estaba colocando un condón para lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Cuando el agente tuvo el condón puesto, abrió las piernas de Dean y lamió la zona un momento para alertar al más joven de los dos que iba a suceder algo en esa zona. Dean se erizó por aquello y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho. Dean miró de reojo lo que estaba a suceder y vio como Ness le pasaba el miembro por la zona para relajarla y como le metía solo la punta, ¿por qué era tan malvado y le dejaba con ganas de tenerle dentro? ¿Por qué? Mientras Ness hacía eso unas cuantas veces más, el mayor de los hermanos Winchester notó como le cogía el miembro y volvía a meter un dedo dentro de él.

  * Ohh mierda, que rico esto — gritó Dean todo erizado y con una tremenda nueva erección latente en su miembro viril.



Ness le agarró de un pezón y en el momento que le agarra del pezón, le metió de una el miembro. Por culpa de aquello Dean puso los ojos en blanco un momento y gritó de forma fuerte lleno de placer. Ness tenía un miembro grande y eso Dean lo notaba, normal, lo tenía entero dentro de él. El agente lo empezó a mover poco a poco, las embestidas fueron paulatinas al principio para darle tregua al mayor de los hermanos Winchester pero, eso no duró mucho, no señor. Pronto Eliot aumentó dichas embestidas y las hizo más fuertes y repetidas mientras movía sus dedos de forma juguetona dentro del glande de Dean.

El mayor de los Winchester tenía los ojos bien en blanco y sus gemidos eran muy continuados, aquello que le estaba a hacer era sumamente placentero para él. Ness miró a Dean y le propinó de maldoso una gran embestida, una tan fuerte que Dean no tuvo más remedio que arquear la espalda y clavar sus dedos en la espalda del agente del tesoro. Eliot sonrió por aquello y se mordió el labio inferior mientras disfrutaba de la situación que estaba a provocar. La mano que la tenía agarrando un pezón la usó para darle una nalgada al Winchester y para hacerle sentir un placer sumamente delicioso.

  * Ohh Eliot, es…to es placen…te…ro — comentó Dean entre los orgasmos que estaba a tener por las embestidas fuertes y los dedos juguetones dentro de su glande.



Ness le escuchó y se lamió los dedos mientras apuraba las embestidas, quería que Dean se corriera y lo quería ya. Dean sabía que estaba a punto, tanto que clavó más sus dedos en Ness sin darse cuenta. Eliot quitó sus dedos del glande y se los dio a Dean para que los chupara y disfrutara de su propio semen. Al principio el rubio no sabía que debía hacer con los dedos pero cuando los tuvo posados en los labios supo que debía chuparlos y limpiarlos. Lamer su propio semen era algo que no se esperaba y le estaba gustando. Mientras lamía los dedos, no pudo contenerse y se corrió de tal forma que esa vez manchó el pecho y el torso de Eliot, quien también se corrió en condón. De maldoso Ness se salió de Dean, le limpió el semen que tenía en miembro y junto al que tenía en el condón que se había quitado ya, se lo dio en un beso al Winchester. Dean se sorprendió de aquello y lo recibió como un trofeo, deseo y con gusto a la vez. Disfrutar de un beso con su semen y el de Ness a la vez era algo único y maravilloso a la vez.

Una vez que el beso acabó, Dean miró a Ness y sintió un escalofrío por el cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que había tenido un sexo tan placentero? ¿Cómo era posible que Ness le hubiera dejado así de jadeoso y con ganas de más? ¿Cómo?

Vio cómo el contrario se acostaba a su lado y se encendía un cigarrillo. Dean reusó la oferta de fumar de él, ya había dejado hacía tiempo ese vicio y no quería volver a cogerlo. Sonrió viendo como Eliot fumaba y sin darse cuenta, se mordió el labio inferior porque la forma en la que Ness fumaba le parecía sumamente erótica.

  * Sé que debo cocinar la cena pero cero ganas ahora mismo, es mejor que vayamos a cenar a algún lado — dijo Ness dándole una calada a su cigarrillo — así que si eres tan amable, pasa a la ducha por favor.



Dean le escuchó y asintió. Con un poco de dolor por las embestidas se levantó de la cama y caminó al baño donde abrió el agua esperando a que saliera caliente, tardó un poco pero al final salió y, se metió en la ducha a ducharse. Ness al poco apareció en el baño con una toalla para Dean y se metió junto al rubio en la ducha. ¿Qué estaba a suceder? ¿Por qué Ness se duchaba con él? Como vio que Dean se había quedado sin habla por verle dentro de la ducha, le dio una pequeña nalgada para activarle y decirle que se apurara que el agua caliente no duraba mucho. Dean volvió a la realidad y asintió mientras se duchaba rápido bajo la miraba cautivadora de Eliot. Bañarse así le era complicado pero debía hacerlo o iba a recibir otra nalgada, ¿la quería? Por una parte si pero por otra no, porque no quería que Ness se enfadara con él después del sexo. Notó que el agente le quitaba la esponja de la mano y la pasaba por la espalda para limpiarle, pero, era una limpieza un tanto erótica porque iba despacio y llegaba a la zona de placer anal del mayor de los Winchester.

  * ¿Q..ué ha…ces? — preguntó Dean excitándose y sintiéndose caliente de nuevo.
  * Lavarte pero veo que mi forma de hacerlo te excita — comentó el contrario al notar la erección que estaba a formarse en Dean.



Ness cerró el agua, le dio la vuelta a Dean y se puso de cuclillas. El mayor de los Winchester se sorprendió de ser cambiado de posición y de que el agua se cerrara tan de golpe pero, cuando vio al agente así supo que iba a pasar. Eliot le agarró el miembro al rubio y lo llevó a su boca, primero lamió el glande para hacerle sentir placer a Dean y luego lamió un par de veces el miembro completo antes de metérselo del todo en la boca. Una vez que lo tuvo entero en su boca, le hizo un oral intenso, un oral de esos que dejaban al contrario sin palabras y sin respiración. Dean había puesto los ojos en blanco por aquello y disfrutaba como nunca de lo que estaba a experimentar, incluso se mordió el labio inferior mientras agarraba el pelo del contrario. Que erótico era todo aquello, le encantaba y le hacía sentir grandes emociones. Eliot le dejó que le agarrara del cabello mientras seguía jugueteando con su lengua en el miembro del mayor de los Winchester. Disfrutaba lamerle el miembro y disfrutaba lo que le producía al contrario. Posó una de sus manos en el trasero de Dean y lo agarró con fuerza mientras que la otra la usó para masturbar el miembro del contrario y, hacerle gemir con fuerza. Dean no tardó en gemir fuerte por aquello, su vello se erizó de tal forma que supo que aquello era demasiado sensual para él. Se dejó llevar por el ritmo que Eliot marcaba y dejó que el mayor le hiciera aquel tremendo oral que le estaba dejando bien perdido por lo genial que era. Eliot aumentó el oral para mayor disfrute y para mayores orgasmos del mayor de los hermanos Winchester; quien no tardaría en correrse en la boca del mayor de los dos. Dean intentaba aguantar pero era imposible, todo aquello era tan fuerte y le daba tanto gusto que no tuvo que correrse sin remediarlo. Ness cuando notó su boca llenarse de semen se apartó con cuidado del miembro de Dean, se levantó y se acercó a la boca del contrario. Le besó y le pasó parte del semen para que lo tragara y lo disfrutara como iba a hacer él. De maldoso, el agente le dio una nalgada a Dean y se salió de la ducha como si nada. Dean se quedó allí sin saber que hacer o decir, las piernas le temblaban por semejante oral.

  * Venga Dean, sal de la ducha y vístete que si no nos cierran donde quiero llevarte a cenar y nos quedamos sin cenar a menos que desees cenarme — Dean se sonrojó demasiado al escuchar lo último y se sintió bien nervioso y torpe haciendo las cosas.



Casi Dean se cae al salir de la ducha y Ness se rio risueño porque le encantaba ver lo que producía en el joven Winchester. Dean le miró con mirada de desaprobación y mejor se vistió sin decir nada. Aunque mientras se vestía notó como Eliot le miraba y también como éste se acercaba a él para dar una nalgada y varios agarrones de trasero. Dean gimió por aquello y se sonrojó demasiado. ¿Qué presentía el agente del tesoro? Porque si pretendía ponerle de nuevo caliente, iba a conseguirlo si no paraba.

  * Si sigues así, harás que tenga una nueva erección y no podamos ir a cenar y, tengo algo de hambre — le dijo el mayor de los Winchester al agente mientras intentaba vestirse pero con Ness cerca le era imposible la verdad.



Ness disfrutaba de lo que producía en el contrario y sobre todo le encantaba ver que podía pasarse así horas. De maldoso le tocó el miembro por encima del pantalón y Dean se erizó sintiendo su erección crecer. Maldición, esto iba a ser complicado o eso pensaba el rubio. Ness le dejó terminarse de vestir y cuando estuvieron listos, salieron al coche del agente del tesoro. Allí Eliot aprovechó mientras conducía para posar su mano medio libre en la pierna del contrario y darle mayor nerviosismo y sobre todo placer. Ness notaba por la respiración de Dean que lo estaba a conseguir.

  * Tienes la mano muy larga Eliot, por favor para o mi erección será tan grande que debamos volver a casa a tener sexo y así yo te meta mi erección dentro de ti o a que yo me masturbe — comentó Dean con nerviosismo por ver que hacía el mayor de ambos con él.



Ness cambió el rumbo hacia el cual iban y acabó en una zona un poco desértica de la ciudad donde paró el vehículo, le abrió el pantalón a Dean de forma que el miembro del mayor de los Winchester quedara al descubierto y, Ness se bajó el suyo del todo. ¿Qué pretendía hacer Eliot Ness? Dean no tenía ni la menor idea pero sabía que pronto lo descubriría.

Eliot abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto y se metió subiéndose encima de Dean, con ayuda de una de sus manos, se metió el miembro dentro de él y miró al rubio que estaba sorprendido por aquello y gimiendo de placer. Ness cogió ambas manos del contrario y las posó en sus nalgas para que Dean las agarrara y le hiciera el amor.

  * Dijiste que querías metérmela y tener sexo conmigo, pues tus deseos son órdenes y ya estoy listo para que me des duro y fuerte — comentó Eliot al oído de Dean y Dean por eso tragó duro antes de empezar a moverse y mover al agente.



Aquellas embestidas eran una delicia para el agente, disfrutaba de cada una con sumo placer y gusto, disfrutaba de lo que el joven le hacía sentir y eso era algo bueno. Ness le lamió de maldoso el cuello al mayor de los hermanos Winchester para darle mayor placer y aquello hizo que Dean aumentara más el ritmo de dichas embestidas. Ness gemía con fuerza y se notaba por sus gritos llenos de placer. Nunca antes el agente de tesoro había probado semejante miembro y dentro de él se notaba muy bien, tanto que no quería correrse pronto pero si Dean seguía tan fuerte y rápido, iba a correrse enseguida. Intentó pensar en otras cosas para no pensar en que quería correrse pronto pero le era complicado, las embestidas eran tales que no conseguía concentrarse en otra cosa. Dean disfrutaba de lo que producía en Eliot y sobre todo de notarle tan nervioso y avergonzado por sus gemidos. El mayor de los Winchester agarró bien ambas nalgas y le propinó una embestida tan enorme al agente del estado que este no pudo más que correrse manchando de semen la ropa de ambos.

  * Lo siento, no era mi intención mancharnos, mierda — comento intentando limpiar a Dean pero el rubio solo sonrió y le dijo que no pasaba nada, la ropa podía lavarse y secarse — lo sé pero no me gusta mancharla porque sí, soy un desastre.
  * Mi hermoso desastre — le comentó Dean con voz melosa y feliz.



Aquello enterneció al agente que posó su cara el pecho de Dean y se quedó así un rato. No quería que Dean se fuera, si bien era cierto que no tenían ni 24 horas conociéndose, habían sido las mejores horas de su vida y todo por el joven rubio que tenía cerca de él.

  * Nunca te vayas de mi lado — le pidió Ness con voz melosa y tierna. Dean se sorprendió por aquello, él no pertenecía a esa época y menos aún a esa línea temporal y, él tampoco deseaba dejar a Ness pero tarde o temprano debía hacerlo por seguridad de ambos — por favor, no quiero perderte, me siento muy bien contigo. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero creo que puedo confesar que me he enamorado de ti y te necesito cerca. Me complementas Dean Winchester.



El mayor de los hermanos Winchester se sonrojó por aquella declaración, no había pensado que podía crear ese efecto en Ness y ahora que lo veía se sentía alagado y abrumado. Ahora sí que no podía dejarle, no con aquellos sentimientos flotando dentro de él.

  * Eliot me alagas pero no soy de aquí y si te contara la verdad no me creerías. Tú también me haces feliz y me complementas pero creo que lo nuestro no puede ser — aquellas palabras de Dean calaron duro en Ness y se sintió idiota por haberle dicho sus sentimientos — si te cuento la verdad, prométeme que no te enfadarás ni creerás que estoy loco — Ness asintió mirándole con curiosidad y atención — está bien, allá voy a contarte todo — Dean suspiró y empezó a contarle todo — si me llamo Dean Winchester pero no soy de esta época ni mucho menos, mi hermano Sam es medio brujo y sabe hechizos para teletransportarnos entre décadas y desde 2021 él hizo una para acabar aquí porque necesitábamos de tu ayuda, pero no eres el Ness de mi mundo, no pero me gustas más que el de mi mundo, ese es un hecho — Dean sacó su móvil, no supo bien porque aún lo llevaba y le enseñó una foto a Ness de cómo se veía el de su mundo — lo que tengo en manos es un teléfono móvil del año 2021, si, es un aparato para poder comunicarnos con otros inalámbrico y que muchísimas funciones que en esta época no funcionan porque no están aún inventadas. Conozco a Lucifer porque tuvo en mi dimensión a mi hermano atrapado años e incluso fue mi hermano, Lucifer es un arcángel y el diablo en persona, lo que escuchas, por eso quería ver si con tu ayuda podríamos acabar con él ahora pero no creo que eso pueda suceder, aunque quien sabe.



Ness intentaba procesar toda la información pero era demasiada para tan poco tiempo que se sentía abrumado y sin saber bien que decir o hacer. Dean le acarició la mejilla para que se relajara y le miró preocupado, tanta información era complicada y se notaba.

  * ¿Por qué no elegiste a otra persona para acabar con Lucifer? ¿Por qué yo? — preguntó el agente del tesoro abrumado y perplejo por todo aquello.
  * Porque tú acabarás con Al Capone y Lucifer fue el segundo al mando de él, con lo que sabrás más cosas para poder acabar con él y que no haga daño a nadie en el futuro, quiero cambiar la historia y que no dañe a Sam, no podría permitir que Sam siguiera con los traumas y sin alma como está ahora — confesó Dean aun acariciándole la mejilla — si después de todo lo que te he contado no quieres saber de mí, me iré e intentaré volver a mi año y mi dimensión sin oponer resistencia. Te he contado todo porque no quiero que pienses que solo me aprovecho de ti porque te pareces a alguien que amé antes de que su padre lo mandara a otra dimensión y nos apartara. Cass lo era todo para mí hasta que su padre, el propio Dios nos apartó, odié eso mucho y ahora deseo recuperarle pero tú apareciste y, me hiciste ver que podía amar a otros aunque aún ame a Cassie.



Aquellas palabras a Dean le dolían, el que Cass no estuviera cerca con él era doloroso y más aún saber que Eliot se parecía a él era lo que más le sorprendía. Eliot le besó la mejilla y le abrazó.

  * Nunca me vas a perder tonto, nunca me vas a perder en ninguna dimensión — confesó el agente del tesoro mirando a Dean — yo siempre te amaré Dean Winchester pese a todo lo malo, nadie nos va a poder separar a pesar de que lo impidan. Eres mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. Así que por favor, quédate para luego volver a casa juntos como la pareja que somos — el mayor de los Winchester no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y se sorprendió tanto que pensó que la persona que lo decía era Cass y unas lágrimas de emoción salieron de sus ojos — siempre tan sentimental como siempre, eres todo un romántico y un sensible Dean que me encantas. Es muy noble por tu parte querer salvar a Sammy — ¿cómo sabía Ness que llamaba Sammy a su hermano? ¿Cómo? Si el rubio solo había llamado Sam a su hermano cerca de él. Ahora sabía que algo pasaba, pero, ¿el qué?
  * ¿Cassie? — preguntó con sumo nerviosismo Dean mirando al contrario a los ojos — ¿eres tú de verdad? — Eliot asintió y miró a Dean como si nada — ¿cómo es posible que seas Eliot Ness? ¿Cómo? No tiene sentido ninguno, me sorprende que lo seas.



El mayor de los Winchester lloró más fuerte y le abrazó más mientras intentaba procesar toda la información recibida. Eliot, bueno, ahora Cass, le contó que cuando su padre le había mandado a otra dimensión, le mandó también al pasado para que a los hermanos Winchester les fuera más complicado encontrarle. Castiel contó cómo había aparecido allí y sin saber el motivo, sus poderes y recuerdos habían quedado bien enterrados dentro de él para que fuera más complicado recordar quien era en realidad. Cassie también le dijo al rubio que el que él fuera Eliot Ness había sido toda una casualidad de la vida y aún más que Sam se equivocara y le mandara justo a esa dimensión y año. Pero, ¿cómo es que Cass había recuperado sus recuerdos y ahora sabía quién de verdad era? Por Dean y su confesión de amor, esa confesión de amor había conseguido que el ángel volviera a ser él y no el agente del tesoro que era en esa dimensión.

  * Sé que pensabas que estar con Ness te haría olvidarte de mí y poder hacer tu vida con normalidad, pero ya ves, no ha sido posible cariño — le dijo Cass mirándole — tranquilo Deano, todo está bien y no me vas a perder aunque mi padre lo intente. No dejaré que nos vuelva a separar ni nada por el estilo. Eres mío y siempre lo serás. No dejaré que nadie nos separe.
  * Cassie estoy abrumado, pensé que nunca te encontraría, que jamás sabría de ti y me abrumaba el perderte y el pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti — confesó el rubio con semblante triste — cuando vi a Ness pensé en que eras tú pero no pensé que fuera capaz porque no sabía dónde estabas. Qué bueno fue que resultaras ser tú y mi confesión de amor te trajera de vuelta. No me vas a perder, lucharé contra todos por tenerte cerca, seré tu caballero y te protegeré de todo mal. Nunca más nos vamos a separar, jamás. Por ti me haría ángel.



Cass se sorprendió de aquello último y le pareció tan tierno que le dijo que le ayudaría en todo lo posible para ser quién él quisiera ser. Dean ya no estaba solo, Dean ya tenía al amor de su vida junto a él y eso era mucho mejor que cualquier misión que tuvieran que hacer. El mayor de los Winchester sonreía mientras pensaba que por él se quedaban allí lejos de todos para estar solos y felices.

  * Cariño si me quedo aquí, debo ser Eliot Ness y sabes que no es tarea fácil eso — le comentó Castiel a su novio al notarle entusiasmado con quedarse allí un tiempo.
  * No pasa nada, yo te ayudaré, seré tu mano derecha y juntos podremos con todo. Lo que deseo es estar contigo sin problemas de nuestra dimensión tan caótica — comentó Dean mirando a los ojos de Cass — quedémonos unos años y luego volvamos. Hagamos eso, solo pido tiempo contigo lejos de nuestra dimensión, ¿tan complicado es lo que pido? Creo que no.



Castiel se lo pensó por unos segundos, la petición de Dean era complicada y sobre todo alocada pero el ángel aceptó. No podía decirle que no a su novio, no en esos momentos donde gracias a él había regresado a ser quien debía ser en realidad. Aquello emocionó al mayor de los hermanos Winchester de tal forma que le beso toda la cara y se sintió amado y querido.

Y así fue como Dean y Castiel estuvieron 3 años en aquella realidad viviendo la vida de Eliot Ness pero con ellos como pareja secreta para no levantar sospechas y hacer un escándalo con el tema. Además a ambos les iba mucho ese morbo de verse solo a escondidas y así, les encantaba. También en esos tres años que pasaron allí, Castiel y Dean descubrieron la forma en la que el mayor de los Winchester podía convertirse en ángel y lo llevaron a cabo. Fue una ceremonia íntima y para Dean eso fue un mayor vínculo que cualquier otra cosa con Cass, ya que Cassie era quien le había convertido, ahora existía un vínculo en el cual, Dean tenía como ángel jefe a su amado Castiel y sobre todo en dicho vínculo existía una conexión que les hacía ser pareja para la eternidad, con lo que si el vínculo se rompía porque ya no había amor, Dean moriría y Castiel pasaría toda la eternidad en la mayor desesperación y depresión. A su vez, si alguno de los dos moría, una marca quedaría permanente en la piel del contrario. Algo que jamás pasaría porque ambos pese a todo seguían amándose tanto que cada día el amor que se sentían el uno al otro era más fuerte.

Cuando consiguieron volver a su dimensión y año, el 2024 en ese caso, las cosas habían cambiado y tenían mucho que descubrir. Sam había tenido un bebé con Gabriel, Jack ahora era el nuevo Dios y Claire vivía cerca del búnker porque sentía que necesitaba ayudar a buscar a su padre, si, por fin había conseguido reconocer a Castiel como su verdadero padre.

Las cosas estaban diferentes pero a Castiel y a Dean no le importaban porque ahora era su turno de vivir su vida, de formar una familia y sentirse bien en el búnker juntos como la pareja de ángeles que ambos eran. Todo empezaba para ellos y poco a poco iban a descubrir cosas maravillosas y a tener otras mejores.

**The End**

**Segundas Aclaraciones:**

**Este fic está dedicado a mi pareja que me tiene en un pedestal en cuanto a escritura y una de las cosas que le hizo enamorarse de mí, es mi forma de escribir. Nos conocimos en un rol donde tenía un OC y ella se enamoró de la trama e historia de mi OC. Todos mis logros de escritura te los dedico y este fic es uno de ellos, lo mismo. A su vez es porque la amo mucho y me anima constantemente a no decaerme y ser mejor en todo lo que hago. Es mi fan número uno y eso me encanta mucho porque jo, sin ella no estaría aquí escribiendo estas cosas ni animándome a hacer muchas cosas. La amo tanto.**

**Confieso que este fic no estaba en un primer momento planteado de la forma en la que se acabó planteando pero el resultado me pareció exquisito, me pareció un resultado único la verdad. Yo no la escribía la historia, ¿cómo es eso posible? Eran los personajes que decidían que hacer en cada momento, yo solo sacaban las palabras que ellos me decían que sacara y las escribía con delicadeza y sobre todo con suma atención a todos y cada uno de los detalles que existían en ese momento. Si bien la historia en un primer momento podría parecer que se trataba de un caso policial, no fue así. En mi primer borrador mental, el caso estaba pero como yo con los casos policiales (y eso que he visto muchas series policiales a lo largo de mi vida) soy un poco negada (algo que quiero corregir y poder escribir ellos sin complicaciones) pues dejé que ellos me guiaran hasta lo que acabáis de leer.**

**Me siento satisfecha y muy orgullosa de lo que aquí habéis leído, el motivo no es otro que yo con las escenas de sexo soy bien patosa pero con la práctica de escribir de ellas y la ayuda en múltiples ocasiones de mi pareja, he conseguido que las escenas de sexo ya no me hagan sentirme patosa al escribirlas y las disfrute mucho escribiendo.**

**Sin nada más que deciros, me despido y os animo a comentar el fic que acabáis de leer, quiero saber vuestras impresiones y si os gustaría que sacara más de este tipo en el futuro.**

**Podéis seguirme en mis redes sociales para estar al tanto de lo que hago o no hago:**

**Youtube: El Rincon de Larelop**

**Blog: El Rinconde Larelop**

**IG: Fairylovetale**

**Twitter: Vueltasdelamor**

**FB: FairyCosplay**


End file.
